


Can You Keep A Secret?

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Sylcedes Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Mercedes has a secret and there's only one person she wants to confide into, Sylvain.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sylcedes Week 2020





	Can You Keep A Secret?

"Sylvain, can you keep a secret?" Of all the people in the blue lions, nay in Fodland, Sylvain did not expect Mercedes to come to him with a secret.

"Uh, sure? Why don't you tell Anette though?"

"Umm well I want to tell her, its just I want to figure how I want to tell her this."

"Ok well, what it is?"

"I think I like both guys and girls."

".... as in, sexually?"

"Of course you'd put it like that, I meant more romantically but yes that too."

" ... do you like Annette?"

"What? Oh no, Annie is like family to me, but I still want to tell her so that nothing changes between us."

"I'm sure Anette's not gonna mind it Mercedes just, why me?"

"You always feel you can be more honest around me, right?"

"You did listen about my family and how I feel about crests, so yes."

"Well, the same could be said for me, when you're not trying to hit on me you are a good friend and listener."

"How could I not try and woo the ever so lovely Mercedes, especially now that I have more competition."

"Please try and take this seriously Sylvain."

"I am I am, ok so you want to figure out how to tell Annette this."

"Yes, in a way so that it doesn't affect our friendship."

"Then just tell her."

"But what if she thinks-"

"Ok let me rephrase what I asked earlier, you love Anette like family right?"

"I do."

"And I'm sure she feels the same about you, so just be honest and straightforward and I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Then I'll do that, thank you, Sylvain," Mercedes smiled as she walked off, Sylvain watching her until she entered Gareg Mach leaving him alone outside.

"Huh so she likes both too, well guess that means we got more in common than you think Mercedes," Sylvain said with a small smirk. One day he'd have the strength to tell her because if there was anyone he could be honest with it was the special lady Mercedes.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SYLCEDES WEEK! Unfortunately, I didn't do all the prompts but I have at least have one more later in the week! I kinda did a mini-challenge with this, write it out like a support almost? Like a B+ support! IDK it was fun, can't wait to see what others made and have a fun Sylcedes week!


End file.
